character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubén de Saavedra Gualterio
"Detenas, por favor." ''- Ruben, his "catchphrase" of sorts to warn someone not to fight him.'' Ruben de Saavedra Gualterio is a former United States Marine, later becoming a police officer. He's since retired from his duties. Background Information Themes * Santana - Smooth * Moon Personality Ruben is brave and selfless, and won't hesitate to help people out of sheer goodness and would risk his life in any situation. Because of his acquired PTSD from years of service in the Marine Corps, Ruben tends to be paranoid that he could be attacked at any time, at any moment. He's usually tired as a result of this, and could spend days without sleeping. Ruben tends to be scared easily if he's surprised. Abilities * Force Imprinting - When Ruben exhibits force onto an object, be it by placing minor force on it or outright hitting it, he can give the option not to have the strikes take effect until he releases them upon a command. For example, If Ruben were to use his ability a glass vase, say by punching it, he could keep the vase intact with the force of the punch imprinted onto the vase. He could leave the room. Then, by releasing, the vase shatters, as if it had just been punched right then and there. Another example would be by crushing an object. It wouldn't look like it had been crushed at all. Ruben could then place the object somewhere. Then, by releasing the force, the object immediately begins to crush down. The effect can even extend to weapons that Ruben uses, such as a gun, should he desire it. (He fires a bullet at someone, the person doesn't feel like they got shot, Ruben releases the strike, and they suddenly have a bullet hole in their body.) This ability can be very powerful if it's used effectively. It could be used to psyche a foe out by hitting them then releasing the attack at a moment when they're caught off guard. Ruben can imprint multiple strikes at once. Though it takes longer, it could be worth it in the end if a foe suddenly feels dozens of strikes at their weak spots. The ability can even extend to doing things such as lifting objects, which can act as a form of "pseudo-telekinesis" (lift an object, put it down, release, the object begins to float) * Combat Specialist - Being a former soldier and retired police officer, and the fact that he's been fighting ever since he was a kid, Ruben has become highly experienced in fighting over the years. He is knowledgeable in Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, Kenpo, and Muay Thai, among other fighting styles. Ruben has the intuition to tell when to counter and defend attacks and can guess the physical weaknesses and limitations of his opponent just by fighting them. He also has the intuition of specific pressure points to attack should he need to do so. By using his knowledge and skill of close quarters combat along with his military training in conjunction with his ability to imprint strikes and force, he becomes deadlier than an average soldier could ever be. Combat XXX Limitations * Ruben must already imprint the strike for his ability to be useful. * Ruben can't release the strikes individually, meaning that they have to be released all at once if he releases them. * Ruben suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder from his long service with the Armed Forces, meaning he will refuse to fight because it will bring back bad memories, unless he's pushed far enough. This can lead him to being caught off guard unless specifically provoked. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters